Magical Girl Fan Fiction Wiki:Creating a Series Article
Ready to make a series? Great! Please read below and see what we would like in a series page. Templates A good template to use is the info template. There are different templates for each magical girl series. If you were to make a Sailor Moon series, you would search Template:SailorMoonSeries. If you don't want people editing your page, you can make a template that tells them not to edit it. See Template:DaisyandMangaForever. You can copy and paste it and then customize the colors and text to make your own template. Information Images *All pictures for series should be made by you or someone you asked to draw for you. PLEASE don't steal any images!! *Please have the image in good quality. *Don't let the image have too much signs of pixelation. Introduction *A good introduction should have the title, kanji/hiragana/katakana, and romaji for sure. Like this:Magical Girl Fan Fiction '(魔法少女ファン小説 ''Mahō Shōjo Fan Shōsetsu). Keep in mind you also need to add the kanji and romaji in your template. *After that you might want to include something like "is a magical girl anime created by ___.". That way, they know who it's by. *Give a summary of what the season is about. For example, my series, Pretty Rhythm Lovely Flower, " It revolves around four girls, Suzuki Melody, Takawa Kanade, Fukumura Hoshi, and well known Prism Star Hanami Akira. They work together as they deal with their normal lives and Prism Star life.". *What magical girl series is this based on? Tell us, if you want. *Optionally, you can say the amount of episodes and when it starts airing. Synopsis / Plot *What happens in your series? Who are the characters and what role do they have in the series? Tell us the main plot of the series. For example, "Suzuki Melody is a normal 14-year-old girl who, along with Takawa Kanade and Fukumura Hoshi, is scouted to become a Prism Star. With Prism Star Hanami Akira, they become a group called Lovely♥ and work hard to get to the top. However, it's harder than it looks...". *Additionally, you can link the episode page in your Synopsis / Plot. Characters *Simple. Just list your characters and give us a short description of them. For example, take my series' protagonist Suzuki Melody: **Suzuki Melody (鈴木メロディー Suzuki Merodī) ***''Voiced by:'Orikasa Fumiko'' ***The clumsy, but outgoing 14-year-old protagonist who has a great sense of fashion. She's not that great at her studies, but is pretty popular at school. She has a crush on Hashimoto Kouki, but doesn't talk about it. She looks up to Akira and is glad to have her in her group. She works hard to become a Prism Star. *Like shown above, it's a good idea to include the voice actress or actor. *Don't make your decription too long. This is a bad example: **'Suzuki Melody '(鈴木メロディー Suzuki Merodī) ***''Voiced by:'Orikasa Fumiko'' ***The clumsy, but outgoing 14-year-old protagonist who has a great sense of fashion. She is the leader of Lovely♥. She loves cute things, and has ten stuffed animals. She's not that great at her studies, but is pretty popular at school. Many girls look up to her for her sense of fashion. Melody can be a little bossy sometimes, but she is a very kind girl. That is another thing girls look up to her for. She was born on May 15, 1999. She is a Tarus. Melody becomes best friends with Kanade, Hoshi, and Akira. Her favorite color is pink, so she shops for pink things all the time. She has a crush on Hashimoto Kouki, but doesn't talk about it. She looks up to Akira and is glad to have her in her group. She works hard to become a Prism Star. **It has a little too much information. That is 12 sentences right there. *Oh, and please make sure to provide the link to the page, as well as bold the name and italicize the romaji! Settings / Items *Like the characters, list the location or item, put the kanji + romaji in parentheses, and give a short description. Like this: **Sailor Pen' (セーラーペン ''Sērā Pen) - The device that is used by the girls to disguise them into anyone they want. *Have about 5 or 6 sentences at the max. Besides, you already will probably make a page for the location / item. Category:Wiki policy Category:Page Guidelines